1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical power transmission equipment, specifically to three-phase electrical power transmission equipment and to direct current electrical power transmission equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Means for transmitting three-phase electrical power are known and include conventional lines and cabling used in utility, industrial and nautical applications. Means for transmitting direct current electrical power are also known.
A disadvantage associated with conventional transmission lines is that substantial inductance may be present.
An additional problem inherent in much of the prior art equipment for transmitting three-phase electrical power is lack of impedance balance between phases.
There is a continuing need in heavy duty industrial and nautical applications for three-phase electrical power transmission equipment having a high degree of impedance match among phases while having low inductance. Additionally, there is a continuing need for such equipment in small, light-weight form. Small size and light weight are especially desirable characteristics in three-phase power transmission equipment intended for nautical applications.
There is also a continuing need in heavy duty industrial and nautical applications for direct current power transmission equipment having high efficiency with minimal component costs and exhibiting minimal cost for installation and replacement. Such direct current power transmission equipment should have minimum size, minimum mass and exhibit maximum survivability with low fire hazard in the event of a catastrophe; this is especially desirable for nautical applications.